Warriors of the Night
by Kitsune113
Summary: Momo her sensei, Migumi and teamates, Koyuki and Yuffie are off to the Chuunin exams where they meet the whole Konoha gang!There's action, love, and it's hilarious! I'm bad at summaries but read our story please![oc]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody!! Okay this is our first story on fanfiction. When I say "our" I mean me and my cousin. Okay we aren't doing a regular fanfic where you base the story on the original characters. We're basing our story around the lives of our own characters! But don't worry they're going to meet up with a lot of the original character from Naruto. Well we're not going to give too much away now, but here are some profiles to give you an idea of what our characters are like.**

Information:

Name: Momo Mitsutakai

Age: 13

Birthday: April 13th

Height: 5. 10 feet

Weight:

Current Rank: Genin

Sensei: Migumi

Hair: Purple

Eyes: Red

Special Jutsu: blue fire

Other: She's blind and has a blood demon inside her, the winged wolf

Name: Koyuki Ayako

Age: 13

Birthday: August 17th

Height: 5.11 feet

Weight:

Current Rank: Genin

Sensei: Migumi

Hair: Green

Eyes: Green

Special jutsu: Doesn't really have one

Other: She commands plants (Runs in family)

Name: Yuffie Yuki

Age: 13

Birthday: January 1st

Height: 6 feet

Weight:

Current Rank: Genin

Sensei: Migumi

Hair: Light blue

Eyes: Purple

Special Jutsu: Ice Pillar

Other: Fights with her penguin Mia

Name: Migumi Naitousha (Real name Kuria)

Age: 24

Birthday: February 7th

Height: 6.9 feet

Weight:

Current Rank: Jonin (Sensei)

Hair: Long Red As in the COLOR RED

Eyes: Blue

Special Jutsu: Bat blade, she is a Bat Sage

Other: previously on AMBU and is princess of her land

Name: Ranpu Naitousha

Age: 26

Birthday: May 14th

Height: 7 feet

Weight:

Current Rank: Chunin but is as powerful as Jonin

Hair: Orange

Eyes: Brown

Special Jutsu: Dove sage and blade

Other: Air to the throne but gave it up to Migumi

**We don't own Naruto, unfortunately**

Chapter 1: The Chunin Exams:

**Training Grounds**

"Here you go" Migumi said handing out the papers to fill out for the Chuunin exam.

"Migumi sensei were do I sign?" Momo asked.

"Right there" Migumi placed a pen in Momo hand and put her hand were she had to sign. Momo signed it and handed it back to Migumi.

"You don't want to hear what it has to say?" Migumi asked.

"No, all I know is that I will be a Chunin and that's all I need to know!" Momo said leaving the training grounds toward the ocean. Yuffie sat against the tree with Mia on her lap reading the conditions. Koyuki was above her in the tree hanging upside down reading the papers as well.

"Girls come back here tomorrow with your papers signed or not" Migumi said leavening the training grounds back to her apartment.

**Migumi's apartment**

"Migumi" someone called from her door knocking.

"Come on in door's unlocked" Migumi called from the window ledge her feet hanging off the side of the building.

"Meg what are you doing? You're not committing suicide right? Come on talk to me, listen!" Migumi's Ex- boyfriend stood in the doorway.

"If I had known it was you I wouldn't have let you in" Migumi didn't even budge.

"Meg come on, I didn't mean it!" he pleaded.

"You're just like the rest of them, pretty girl here, there, at the same time!" Migumi said it calmly, but tears were running down her eyes.

"She doesn't mean anything!" he said.

"SHE'S YOUR WIFE!" Migumi yelled.

"I thought you'd understand!" he shook his head.

"Go! I don't want to see you ever again! All men are the same… maybe that's why the ninja schools are separated by boys and girls." Migumi sighed still silently crying.

"Meg… please you're just so beautiful and…" he was cut off.

"Shut up you are just the same as all the other men do you even know my favorite food?!" Migumi shouted getting aggravated.

"… Ramen right?" he said slowly.

"No. That's not it. Just leave. I don't want to ever see you again." Migumi said her voice cracking.

"Okay but if you change you're mind you know were I am" he said. He left closing the door.

"Why are men all the same? For once I'd like to meet a man who at least knows my favorite food. I must be crazy, talking to myself." Migumi almost laughed as it started to rain. She climbed back in side closing the window, still staring outside. After a few minutes Momo entered the apartment. Migumi adopted Momo when she was little and Migumi was only fifteen. When teams were being chosen Migumi gave up being an AMBU to be Momo's sensei to make sure she had the best training possible.

Megumi turned around and looked at Momo dripping wet. "Momo you're dripping wet stay right there I'll get you a towel." Migumi went over to the cabinet and got out a large towel and put it around Momo's shoulders.

"Migumi… you're hands are shaking are you okay?" Momo asked concerned.

"Yeah I guess… Paul just came by." Migumi managed to say.

"Oh well umm, I'm sorry" Momo gave Migumi a weak smile.

"Don't be its fine get some sleeps tomorrow we pack, get the other girls, and head to the village hidden in the leaves." Migumi gave Momo a small hug.

"Alright" Momo said shrugging off the hug. "Good night".

**Okay, we know, kinda short. But we're gonna try to make hem longer as we go. Please Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok because we are on a roll, so here's the next chapter! Okay if you are confused about anything just tell us and we'll answer any questions, okay? Enjoy!!**

**We do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2: The village hidden in the leaves.**

**Training Grounds the next day**

"Here you go" Yuffie handed Migumi the papers. "This is gonna be so great!" Yuffie said twirling around in circles Mia following her lead. Migumi laughed.

"What's so funny?" Momo asked.

"Just Yuffie" Migumi said smiling.

"And here's mine" Koyuki handed her papers to Migumi.

"Okay you girls have your bags packed?" Migumi asked.

"Yeah" the girls replied in unison.

"Then let's get going" Migumi said pulling on her backpack.

Time skip- The village hidden in the leaves

"Girls why don't you go get something to eat here's some money" Migumi pulled out her wallet and gave the girls her money. "I'll go find somewhere to stay, meet me back here in exactly 2 hours. Got that?" Migumi asked.

"Okay" Koyuki smiled taking the money. "I wonder where we should go to eat?" Koyuki asked.

"ICE CREAM!" Yuffie shouted.

"Ewwwww, no. How about burgers and fries" Koyuki pleaded.

"Why not a diner?" Momo asked sick of their bickering.

"I'm good with that" Yuffie sighed.

"Yeah me too" Koyuki agreed. The girls walked a little while in till they found a diner. They got in line behind a blonde haired girl, a black haired boy and a fat, red haired boy. A man came out of the restaurant toward the line.

"We only have room for 6" he called. The fat boy groaned.

"We only have 3" he groaned again.

"Wait" Koyuki grabbed his arm as he got out of line. "We have 3 too. We can get in together" Koyuki said.

"Yeah" he said.

"Great" Koyuki smiled "Sir, we're 6" Koyuki called to the man.

"Come on in" they followed the man to an empty table.

"I'm Koyuki, this is Yuffie and Momo" Koyuki said while sitting down.

"And this is Mia" Yuffie said holding up her penguin looking rudely at Koyuki.

"I'm Ino, my boyfriends Sasuke." The blonde haired girl said.

"Are you Sasuke?" Koyuki asked looking at Shikamaru.

"What? No plus Ino doesn't have a boyfriend she's too troublesome! Oh… I'm Shikamaru" he said rolling his eyes.

"G'm Ghoig" the fat boy mumbled stuffing chips into his month.

"Huh" Koyuki and Yuffie asked. Mia scratching her head.

"He's Choji" Ino said. The waiter came by and asked him for there orders.

"Just a hot tea" Ino said.

"Nothing" Shikamaru said.

"I'll have a bacon cheese burger and NO lettuce tomatoes or any produce" Koyuki said.

"A chocolate milk shake!" Yuffie said Mia nodding in agreement.

"Ummmm, I'll have a steak RARE" Momo said.

"Well I'll have Samen with a side of Ramen a chicken breast, wings, and legs. Oh and of course I'll take some chips for a side dish with maybe some fries. And a Moca Cola, I mean a diet Moca cola" Choji finished his order and the waiter left.

"Were splitting the check right?" Ino asked.

"We don't have that much money, can't we just pay for our own meals?" Yuffie said.

"Okay" Ino sighed. The food came and Choji began shoveling food.

"I feel sick" Koyuki said watching Choji pushing her plate out of the way.

"Me too." Yuffie said. Mia held her stomach. Ino tried to look in the other direction gagging on her tea. Momo shrugged scarfing down her steak.

"Momo, you're so lucky… I need to us the bathroom" Koyuki ran of toward the bathroom. Once Koyuki returned they all paid for there meals and left.

"It's only been an hour let's just walk around" Koyuki said.

"Sounds good" Yuffie said.

**Okay, yeah still short, but we hpoe you enjoyed! And please reveiw! We want to know what you think of our story. Constructive critisism is accepted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, we're back!! Ok chapter three is here. The ending is slightly different than the one that my cousin has posted on Quizzilla (that's how you spell it right?) because it got screwed up when she sent the chapter to me so I was just kinda winging it. And we're starting to get the unloved feeling from the lack of reviews. Even if you don't like our story, leave a review telling us that so we can improve our writing and know at least someone is reading it. Anyway enough of me, on with the story!!**

**We do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3: Kakashi and Gai**

(This is all happening while the girls are eating) "Um, excuse me" Migumi tapped on the shoulder of a man with black dome hair in green spandex and a Jounin vest.

"Why hello want to go out for lunch" he asked spinning around grabbing Migumi hands and looking into her eyes.

"Um… I'm good" Migumi said blushing. He let go of Migumi's hands.

"I'm Might Gai" he says pointing to himself. "And I would be honored if you went to lunch with me!" he said blowing her a kiss.

"I'm just wondering where I can find a cheap room for myself and my students, but I can always ask someone else." Migumi said backing away.

"Oh you're a sensei as well, maybe you would like to discuss training techqiunces." He said grabbing Megumi's hands again.

"I'm just gonna go" Migumi turned around and immediately bumped in to someone. She lost her balance a fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry" Migumi looked up at the white spiky haired man with a mask.

"It's all right" he lowered his hand to Migumi helping her up.

"Do you know where I can find a cheap room for me and my girls" Migumi asked.

"I know! I know!" the black haired guy yelled from behind.

"I already asked you!" Migumi said angrily.

"Please. Please just give me a second chance" he pleaded grabbing Migumi's leg.

"GET OFF!!" Migumi shouted shaking her leg violently.

"Gai, why don't I help her?" The white haired man said.

"Thank you" Migumi lipped the words.

"Kakashi if I must defeat you to prove myself to… to…" Gai said.

"My name is Migumi".

"Yes, well Gai, I better get going, um you said you'd help me" Migumi turned to the white haired man. At this point Migumi would do any thing to get away from Guy.

Kakashi began walking and Megumi ran up behind him. "He called you Kakashi right?"

"Yeah, so what are you looking for?" Kakashi asked.

"A cheap hotel or somewhere with cheap rent. Any where really would be good" Migumi said.

"I see, we'll all hotels will be booked and most places for rent don't have furniture, do you?" Kakashi asked.

"You have a point, it's not like I can even stay with anyone!" Migumi said.

"You could probably stay with Gai" Kakashi said.

"So not funny" Migumi said crossing her arms.

"I'm just saying, all right we're here. They might have some hotel rooms here." Kakashi said they stood in front of a small building.

"Please don't tell me this is the biggest hotel here" Migumi looked at him hopefully.

"Sorry, but it is, come on" Kakashi led Migumi inside. The lady at the front desk looked up angrily.

"For last time no rooms available" she spat.

"Okay, next place" Migumi said.

Time sikp-3 hotels 1 motel and 4 apartment buildings now at Misio Motel

"Any rooms available?" Migumi asked getting sick of this.

"Yes one room" the man responded.

"Great! How many beds?" Migumi said happily.

"One bed" he said.

"Kakashi what do you think? I mean one bed?" Migumi looked at him.

"Ah yes I'll let the happy couple decide" the man at the counter said.

"Um… well why don't we see how big the room is." Kakashi said

"Yeah… can we?"Megumi asked.

"Yes right this way" the man led them up two flights of stairs. He opened the door. It was a small room with a bed, a chair, a small table with two more chairs around it, there was a small opening to a bathroom but that was about it.

"It's just not big enough, thanks, but no" Migumi said. They left the motel.

"We've been to every place to stay at Migumi were just not gonna find any where." Kakashi said.

"Thanks anyway Kakashi you spent three hours with me looking for a place to stay… three hours oh no I was supposed to meet the girls an hour ago!" Migumi shook her head "Do you know where that rock is with all the names…?" Migumi asked."

"Yes, actually that's were my team trains. I'll take you there" Kakashi said.

"Thanks so much Kakashi your really nice!" Migumi said before they sprinted out the door to meeting place. 'Kakashi you're perfect.' Migumi thought to herself.

**

* * *

**

**Good, you've read it. Now just hit the pretty purple button and leave a review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

We're back! Not that it was very long since our last review. But anyway I'd like to say that we got ONE review!! WOO HOO!! We are well on our way to fame!! ...Yeah, I'm on the verge of insanity right now, big tests and stuff. Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're bored of me now, here's chapter four.

We do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4: Team 7

One hour ago

"I don't believe it Kakashi sensei is still not here he was supposed be here 4 hours ago I mean really!" the blonde hair boy said waving his hands in the air.

"We're waiting for our sensei too! So shut up your ranting is highly annoying." Koyuki said.

"You're a ninja team! You're just a bunch of girls" he laughed.

"NARUTO! Shut up you little dunce" the pink haired girl yelled hitting him in the back of the head.

"Aww, come on Sakura! I can take them all, believe it!" he yelled.

"You want to prove that" Yuffie asked. Before he knew it all three girls were around him.

"Wow how'd you do that?" the blonde hair boy asked looking around.

"ARISE, demon weeds" Koyuki yelled thrusting her arm upward in to the air with her fist clutched. Giant thick vines came out of the ground, wrapping around his feet and arms.

"I-I can't move" Naruto said franticly trying to get free.

"This is what we could do to you" Yuffie said, "Momo, ready" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, I've been bored all day" Momo said smiling. Momo and Yuffie did hand signs.

"Heat blaster" Momo said, blowing into the air.

'What's happening…? This can't be there best attack…' Sakura thought.

"Freezer burn" Yuffie said blowing into the air. Then it happened, a tiny explosion just above Naruto's head. "Imagine what would happen if we actually used a lot of chakra.

'Those girls are scary'Naruto thought scared.

"Release" Koyuki said lowering her arm and relaxing her hand. The vines seemed to go back into the ground and disappear. She smirked, and then all of a sudden her face got serious. "Sakura is that you".

"Huh?" Sakura looked stunned. She squinted looking at Koyuki. "Oh, Koyuki I almost didn't recognize you" she said.

"Koyuki, who is that?" Yuffie asked confused, Momo could care less.

"My cousin, Sakura, we were really close when we were little" Koyuki said.

"Who are you" Sasuke asked pointing to Momo. 'I can feel her chakra it's amazing'Sasuke thought.

"Momo Mitsutakai, you are Sasuke Uchiha" Momo said.

"How do you know my name" Sasuke asked slightly frightened.

"You're the last of the Uchiha clan everyone knows that" Momo said.

"Ummm… yea I didn't" Yuffie pointed out.

"Me neither" Koyuki agreed. "And Momo how'd you know, I mean, you're blind" Koyuki stopped short knowing Momo gets angry when ever you bring up her blindness.

"Well-"Momo started looking rudely at Koyuki. "You have sharingan in your chakra, I can feel it" Momo said not looking up. "And you-"Momo started but just then Migumi and Kakashi arrived.

* * *

Kind of a cliffy, right. Well don't expect a long wait on the next chapter. AND REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, ok, I know. I said we'd update soon and then it was the longest wait ever!! We're SOOOOOOO sorry. There were tests and the endless piles of homework, it was horrible. Ok, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 5: Dinner with you?

"What are you doing?!" Kakashi got angry all of a sudden. "That's a memorial stone! What are you blind?!" Kakashi asked angrily.

"Why yes I am blind!" Momo snapped back.

"Oh" Kakashi stopped, not saying anything.

"Wait, if you're blind then how are you a ninja exactly" Sakura asked confused.

"What Momo sees is like sonar. When she steps down she can feel the vibrations around her making out the shape of every thing in her mind. Not to mention she can hear the slightest thing" Migumi explained. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi all seemed to understand. Naruto on the other hand looked as though some just told him Sasuke was the first man to be pregnant and then someone tried to explain to him how.

"Yea but how… and… I mean… never mind" Naruto said scratching his head.

"Well girls I couldn't find anywhere to stay… I'm sorry, but we'll have to camp out" Migumi sighed.

"Koyuki, you can stay with us, I mean we are family" Sakura smiled.

"That would be great" Koyuki said happily. She had never camped before and really didn't want to.

"Actually my friend Makino lives here so I could probable stay with her!" Yuffie said. Before running off to go find her.

"That means I could use that room, for Momo and me" Migumi said as she began to run off, Kakashi followed her.

"Oh no they left again now what?!" Naruto complained

"Koyuki come with me, I'll see if we have room for you" Sakura said and started to walk away Koyuki followed in her foot steps.

"Now what Sasuke?" Naruto asked turning around. But Sasuke was gone, he had left. "HEY SASUKE WHERE'D YOU GO?!" Naruto called. "Fine I'll just go get Ramen" Naruto Mumbling to himself as he walked away.

Back at the motel

Migumi ran up to the counter. "Hi I was here early and I was wondering if that room was still available?" Migumi asked.

"No I'm sorry, Ma'am just gave it to the older gentlemen over there" the counter man said. Migumi turned her attention to the old man standing in the corner. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around.

"Why hello young lady, came I help you with something?" he asked.

Migumi cleared her throat before putting one hand on each of his shoulders. She began shaking him violently. "I NEED THAT ROOM!!! GIVE ME IT NOW!!!" Migumi shouted.

"MIGUMI! MIGUMI!" Kakashi shouted pulling her off the old man.

"Let me go I only want to hurt him" Migumi shouted back at him. The old man was breathing heavy.

"Migumi let go, I think he's having a heart attack" Kakashi whispered and Migumi got going.

"Oops" Migumi gasped as they ran off. "Where's Momo" Migumi asked.

"I think back at the training ground" Kakashi said.

"Damn it, that girl should really speak up once in a while" Migumi cursed. They reached the training ground Momo was up in a tree.

"Momo come on down looks like were camping!" Migumi called up to her. Momo dropped down out of the tree.

"Looks like my team left, I guess that means no practice today" Kakashi said. "I'm gonna go. Call me if you need anything Migumi" Kakashi said. They both stared at each other for a while. _'I want to kiss him so badly! But I can't, I shouldn't guys are all the same jerks he's just one of them… right… but maybe… laughs in head mom always said I fall in love to easily. I denied it, but it's not far from true. Hmmm he's too nice he's probably married. Someone this nice is always married.' _Migumi thought.

_'Wow her eyes are beautiful… but I shouldn't… she's here for the Chunin exams… not men. She probably has a husband someone this beautiful would have a choice of anyone.'_Kakashi thought. "I'll see you around" Kakashi

_'I really hope I do!'_They both thought. Kakashi left he stopped about five meters forward turned around to say something, thought better of it, waved, then left. Gai then popped out of the bushes.

"I heard you don't have anywhere to stay!" Gai shouted doing he's freaky sparkly smile.

"Uhhhhh" Migumi didn't know what to say. She really wished Kakashi was here now just to save her from Gai.

"You see I have a KING sized bed (The bigger the more youthful) and you could-" Gai stopped, realizing Migumi had got scared after he said the word 'bed', grabbed Momo and summoned a giant bat, got on it and flew away.

"IT'S GREEN!" Gai called out.

"CAN YOU FLY ANY FASTER?" Migumi yelled.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm looking for white spiking hair and a mask right?" the bat asked.

"Yes maybe he has some sort of Gai repelant!" Migumi said looking over the wing for Kakashi. Momo relaxed leaning against the bat she loved flying it felt so… natural to her.

* * *

Like it? I think Gai repelant would sell great. Anyway, you know the drill, leave a review. I don't care what it says, just leave one. Peace out. 


	6. Chapter 6

YAY!! We're here again!! Okay, to make up for the our little absense, we're going to update again today. We might have chapter 7 up today too, I guess we'll see. Oh, the Banokage is the Kage of Migumi and Momo's village. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Man I Must Kill

_**Sometimes I feel as though I shouldn't have ever become a shinobi. It's hard to live a double life, never see my parents or Ranpu. My ninja missions are getting more brutal and hard to accomplish. My double life, a killing machine for the lord one full of pain, misery, and sadness. The other, the princess told to rule the kingdom even though she's not the air to the throne, full of former happiness, and the no hope. Neither of them are me. I sometimes forget who I am, Migumi or Kuria? **__Thoughts raced though Migumi's mind as they flew. _

_"Migumi?" Momo said slowly and softly._

_"Momo, what is it?" Migumi sighed looking down at the ground._

_"Is Kakashi that the same man that you had to talk to the Banokage about?' she asked. Migumi gasped realizing what Momo said was true. _

Flash back… Migumi's apartment one week before the Chunin exams

Migumi was sitting down at the table with Momo eating a breakfast of burnt pancakes. There was a knock on the door, Migumi got up, mouth full of pancakes, she kind of looked like a chipmunk. She opened the door to see Gantu.

"Why isn't the lord's lackey" Migumi smirked.

"I'm happy to see you too… Kuria" he laughed.

"I told you to never call me that!" Migumi snapped grabbing Gantu by his collar. Momo had stopped eating, she began to get up to move toward Migumi and help. "SIT DOWN MOMO!" Migumi shouted. Momo stood not saying anything before she sat back down and continued eating. "Why are you here?" Migumi asked angrily.

"Hmmm you never changed Kuria, but I'm not here on a social call, the Lord wants to see you" Gantu smiled.

"Okay, you should have stayed a palace guard, at least then you weren't a filthy little, ugh" Migumi said throwing Gantu to the ground.

"Hey Kuria" he called to Migumi as she stormed down the hall. Migumi turned around abruptly.

"WHAT?!?!" she shouted.

"You look good, that's a wonderful outfit" Gantu smirked. Migumi took her shoe off and threw it at him. The shoe hit him in the back off the head.

"PREVERT!" Migumi yelled. "Momo get rid of him but no killing only injuries you can get falling down stairs. I don't want to get sued.

"Can I amputate?" Momo yelled back.

"No Momo" Migumi yelled running off to meet the lord.

Momo just punched Gantu in the face broke his nose and slammed the door in his face. "Only injuries you can falling down stairs" Momo mocked, annoyed that she was barely even allowed to do anything.

Migumi entered the building were the lord was. "You summoned me here" Migumi said taking a slight bow, the Banokage ruled with an iron fist if you did him wrong he would kill you. Migumi had a good relationship with him considering she accomplished every mission she was given.

"Migumi, you are entering your Genin in the Chunin exams correct?" he asked.

"Yes" Migumi said her head still bowed.

"Well- Migumi where's your shoe?" he asked confused.

"Long story" Migumi said.

"Okay… Ah yes your mission, you see my brother Zabuza was brutally killed by Kakashi Hatake and my family declared a vendetta on him. While your Genin are at the Chunin exams I want you to kill him, but don't let anyone find out. I don't need a war right now, Migumi. Blame it on the sand village if possible, I heard from… a source that there planning an attack and you better not warn anyone there also." he said.

"Yes sir, I will kill him" Migumi said, not knowing who this man was.

Present

"Migumi, Migumi" the bat chimed.

"Oh wait sorry just dozed of a bit" Migumi said shaking her head.

"Is that the man down there?" the bat asked. Migumi looked over recognizing the slivery spiky hair.

"That's him, lets go" Migumi said a the bat began to descend.

* * *

Alright, if you don't know what to do by now...REVIEW!!!!!! And if you do know what to do by now, review anyway. 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, here's the next chapter, we hope you like it.

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 7: I hope you like poker

The bat stopped in front of Kakashi. "Thanks" Migumi said and the bat disappeared.

"Bat summon, huh?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah" Migumi looked at her feet kind of embarrassed about chasing him down.

"Umm not to be rude but why are you here" Kakashi asked. Before Migumi said anything Momo did.

"Gai tried to hook up with Migumi and sleep with her. She got sacred and ran away" Momo said.

"Wow… never thought Gai as a pervert" Kakashi said.

"You'd be surprised" Migumi faked a smile as she relived the horror in her head. Kakashi laughed.

"Umm I was wondering, I thought maybe the senseis could get together and have a game of poker celebrating the Chunin exams! I mean… if you want too" Migumi said.

"Sounds like fun, I'll go talk to some friends, since you don't know anyone besides me and Gai and I don't think you want to talk to him right now" Kakashi laughed.

"Okay thanks, well then I'm gonna go fix camp… Bye Kakashi" Migumi blushed turned her head down and ran off as Momo followed._ 'Why is it when ever I fall in love I get hurt and why do l fall for pretty much anyone? Well expect for Gai, how could anyone?!'_ Migumi laughed to her self a little even though it hurt.

'_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. Why couldn't I just say something! Crap! I'm just happy I have this mask my face is probably bright red'_Kakashi thought

Yuffie

I think this is her house. Yuffie knocked on the door and a young girl answered.

"Monoku!" Yuffie said.

"Hey Yuffie, Hey Mia great to see you!" she said with a smile.

"Listen I know this is short notice but I need some where to stay during the Chunin exams and even if you can't help can I at least stay the night because I got lost three times, knocked on the same door four times and got hit with a broom the last time and I don't think I can find my way back tonight." Yuffie said. Monoku laughed.

"Of course you can stay with us, come inside" she smiled leading Yuffie inside. "Come on were just starting dinner"

Koyuki

"Well this is it" Sakura showed Koyuki inside. "You can stay up stairs, follow me" Sakura said and skipped up the stairs.

"Wow this room is beautiful-"Koyuki stopped looking at a pot of wilted flowers. "Sakura what is that" Koyuki snapped.

"Well… no one comes in here much" Sakura forced a smile slightly afraid of her cousin. Koyuki sighed she walked over to the plant, she closed her eyes and waved her hand over it. The flower was given new life it rose up a prefect purple flower. "How do you do that?" Sakura asked amazed walking toward the flower.

"I've always been able to do it, runs in the family I guess, and maybe you can too" Koyuki said looking up at Sakura.

"WHAT?! Why do you say that?" Sakura was both surprised and confused.

"Well it does run in the family, come on there's another dead one over there" Koyuki said leading Sakura over to it, although she still looked kind of angry about all the dead flowers. "Try" Koyuki motioned to Sakura.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"I raise my hand 4.3542 inches above the plant."

"Uhh, how am I supposed to figure that out exactly?"

"Oh, actually that's just a number I like to use, I don't think it actually matters" Sakura looked stunned for a moment before raising her hand to what she thought was a good height over the flower.

"Now what?"

"Okay, focus on the plant, think of life and something you love."

"Love?" _'Sasuke…'_

"Yep" Sakura focused, but couldn't get it to work. "I guess it's just not in your blood" Koyuki sighed. Sakura was disappointed but truthfully she really didn't think it would work. "Well it's not in everyone" Koyuki said waving her hand over it and a beautiful purplish pink flower grew.

"That's such a beautiful flower" Koyuki smiled.

Migumi

Migumi changed into her second pair of cloths She always had her poker night cloths with her just in case for some fun. Migumi had forgotten to tell Kakashi that she doesn't play for money. It was more fun that way, they had less layers of cloths and she had more.

* * *

Please leave a review and tell us if you like it...We'll give you cookiespuppy-dog eyes 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, sorry for the kind of long wait. I was gonna update on wednesday, but my cousin signed off before I could send her the edited file of the chapter. And she went away for the weekend so I counldn't send it to her till now and we like to update at the same time. Anyway, here's the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Poker night

Migumi left Momo and began to find Kakashi, but she soon realized that he had never told her where to go. Migumi summoned her bat and began to fly once more.

"So were looking for your boyfriend again" she asked.

"He's not my boyfriend but, yes we're looking for Kakashi." Migumi sighed she hated this bat in particular.

_**Flash back**_

_**Migumi lied on her bed, thinking about this man. He must be horrible to kill Zabuza for no reason. Migumi thought looking at the small pocket sized picture she was given. I wonder what he's like. Migumi thought.**_

_**Present**_

_'Well now I know, he's prefect and so nice. Why out of all my missions must be this?' _Migumi thought wincing at what she knew she would have to do. Migumi fingered her Kunai._ 'I could do it now, frame it on one of the others...'_

Migumi thought her hand gripping tighter around the kunai but as silent tears crept down her cheek she knew in her heart she couldn't do it, not until she saw how evil he actually was because at this point he was far too kind. Migumi spotted a black domed hair man with sun light gleaming off it so much that it actually hurt to look at it. Next to him was Kakashi reading a book, there were a bunch of other people standing around him. "That's him" Migumi said and the bat descended. She disappeared angrily at the point that she was summoned for something stupid again. "Kakashi, HI!" Migumi said running up to him, she went to give him hug but stopped her self half way. Although Gai didn't and ran up to Migumi giving her a giant hug.

"Migumi I would be honored if you were my partner in poker" he said refusing to let go.

"Actually, umm… I was thinking we wouldn't be in teams." Migumi said, but really she did want to be on a team with Kakashi.

"Oh" Gai sighed and let go.

"Come on, I brought a lot of money" a black haired with a goatee said. "I'm Asuma by the way" he finished.

"Well that's not gonna help you any" Migumi laughed.

"What do you mean" the long black haired woman asked. "Oh and I'm Kurenai" she said.

"Well, I thought we would play strip poker!" Migumi laughed as everyone one looked down at what they wearing.

"Sounds good to me" Gai said making a ridiculous smile and while looking at Migumi.

"Umm, yea well where are we going?" Migumi asked.

"We rented a small room out" a brown haired man in a ponytail said. "And I'm Iruka".

"Cool, okay lets go" Migumi said and they all walked in the room and each took at seat around the table. Gai ran strait to the seat next to Migumi. Kakashi took the last seat also next to Migumi. What she didn't know was that Kakashi had actually asked to sit next to her and for no one to mention it to Migumi. "Who's dealer?" Migumi asked.

"I'll be it" Iruka said.

"Everyone bet your first piece of clothing" Migumi said. "I bet my jacket"

"I bet my mask" Kakashi said.

"I bet my right arm band" Gai said.

"I bet the fish net on my right leg" Kurenai said.

"My vest" Asuma said.

"My vest also" said Iruka as he dealt out the cards.

Kakashi won 4 rounds and Migumi 2 at this point. Kurenai had already had to call Hinata to get her robe so she could leave with out major embarrassment. What they found when they opened the door was a mob of all the Genin waiting around the door with cups listening in. Neji was up in a tree with his byakugan looking at the room.

"Guy's we have a slight problem" Kurenai yelled and they all looked out to see them.

"Yuffie, Koyuki, Momo" Migumi stuttered before closing the door. "So let's finish" Migumi said.

Standings:

Iruka- lost full top and head band.

Gai- Down to briefs. (That green suit is all one)

Kakashi- He's fine betting a mask every time, he seems to never run out.

Asuma- Same as Iruka.

Kurenai- Gone/ lost

Migumi- down to pants, top, knee socks, gloves, and head band.

Iruka dealt another hand. Asuma won, Kakashi, losing yet another mask, Migumi lost a sock, and Iruka lost his pants and were down to her boxers. Gai lost his briefs and Asuma took the liberty to take them and put them on a pan and burn them on the stove. (There renting a small apartment). Gai was having a mental break down as Migumi covered her eyes complaining about how they were bleeding. Kakashi began to laugh hysterically at Migumi as he tried to help her off the floor as she halved laughed, half complained. Iruka was also laughing with Asuma. Gai went up to the door and poked his head out the window.

"LEE?!" he called out. Of course Lee came.

"Yes Gai sensei!" he said.

"I need you to get me a towel" he whispered to him.

"Hai! Gai sensei, but can I ask why?" At that moment Neji fell out of the tree laughing.

"You don't want to know" Neji called, doubled over in laughter.

"Then I'm off" Lee said in a rush. He returned with a towel and slipped it though the door for Gai. He put it around his waist and ran out. Sadly for him a branch caught the towel and it fell off. Gai ran faster home screaming with Lee following him caring the towel.

Once he left, they all turned to Migumi as she got up with help from Kakashi. Asuma began whispering to Iruka and they both got a mischievous smile. They soon whispered something to Kakashi as he got the same smile as well. Migumi began to wonder what was going on as Kakashi reached over to Migumi's winnings (the cloths) and got out Gai's Green suit. They held it up to Migumi. "Migumi, try it on" Kakashi said as Asuma passed out bottles of Sake.

"WHAT?! Why?" Migumi whined she really didn't want to put on that disgusting thing.

"Come on, we just want to see what it would look like!" Asuma laughed chugging down some Sake.

"But, uh, do I have to?" Migumi sighed.

"Yes or you don't get to have any sake" Iruka said.

"But I love Sake!" Migumi complained eyeing Kakashi's bottle. The men looked at her smiling, Migumi looked at them for a moment before she caved. "Fine" she said grapping it out of Kakashi's hand and walked into the bathroom. When she came out she was in the tight green suit she pulled down on it for a moment as the guys laughed at her. "Aww, come on. Give me the Sake now!" Migumi said. They kept laughing, but Asuma tossed her a bottle of Sake. "I don't see what's so funny!" Migumi said angrily. She got very angry since they were all hysterical.

She walked over to Kakashi ands attempted to take his mask off. She had figured for some reason he preferred it on since he didn't bet his last one. Migumi and Kakashi ended up falling to the ground as Migumi tried to get the mask off. They both laughed as they rolled around on the ground. Asuma and Iruka also got into the spirit as Asuma attempted to pants Iruka.

The Genin outside began to wonder what was going on in there. Kakashi finally gave as Migumi loomed over him half lying on him. Kakashi was considering trying to stop her since he could almost guarantee that his face was bright red. But he guessed it would be okay since so was Migumi's. Migumi slowly fingered his mask pulling it off. She bit her bottom lip she leaned in a little but pulled away fast getting up holding the mask. She ran into the bathroom and got changed back in to what little clothes she had left. "Are we gonna finish our game?" She asked

"Yeah but I'll need my mask back, I haven't lost it yet" Kakashi smirked. Migumi blushed getting a good look at Kakashi's face, unsure if she would see it again. She tossed it back and they began playing again. Iruka lost and had to get Naruto to bring him and towel and Asuma tried to get Shikamaru to help him but Shikamaru just kept saying how troublesome it would be and Ino went instead. Migumi sat across from Kakashi with only her undergarments left. Kakashi was fully dressed, only his gloves were missing.

"Can we just call it a draw?" Migumi blushed rubbing her arms freezing cold.

"Fine, but that means I won and since you didn't that means you have to buy me lunch tomorrow while the Genin are taking the first part of the exams" Kakashi smiled.

"Deal" Migumi and Kakashi shook hands and Migumi managed to make an outfit out of her winnings. Kakashi laughed at her as they left since Migumi looked ridiculous.

"You do realize I would have given you your cloths back" he said as they were leaving the apartment.

"You would have?" Migumi sighed realizing it was to late now and that she would have to use the little personal money she had to buy lunch.

* * *

Okay, please tell us if you like it. Now, if you'll exuse me, I need to go study for a spanish exam that decides my schedual for the next three years. I'm screwed.cries


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I know, that was a really long wait, but I have reasons and plenty of them. First of which there was the endless amount of extremely annoying tests, finals, and regions. Then i had family over the first week of summer, keeping me away from my computer. Then Emily went to day camp during the week, so she could never do any writing. Then the file on her computer got erased. Then she was going on vacation somewhere for a week, at that point we decided I would write the next chapter. Then it just gets better and better, I get grounded for a week and a half with no internet and my mom has me do all these chores that I can barely make it to my computer. So now I finally finished it and here we are, at long last. So you will probably notice our different writing styles, but what ever. I tried to make it as long as posible to make up for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Migumi woke to the sound of footsteps. Wondering what they were coming from, she rose from her sleeping bag next to Momo and crept out of the tent. She peered over the bush to see Kakashi kneeling down in front of the memorial stone Momo was lounging on the day before. Migumi stepped through the bushes and came to Kakashi's side.

"Did someone you know die?" she asked

Kakashi didn't respond. He looked deep in thought. His eye began to shimmer as though something was upsetting him. He opened his mouth to talk but couldn't find the words after a moment he responded.

"A close friend"

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

Just then Momo came up behind the two of them, noticed how close they were, and started to laugh.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Kakashi and Migumi spun around so quickly almost as quickly as Ino when she found out the sale at the mall which was in the other direction. Both of they're faces were blood red.

"Hey Migumi, what's for breakfast?" Momo snickered.

"Oh, um…" Migumi said as she and Kakashi rose from their spot. Migumi took out her wallet and frowned. Her frown was then replaced with a smirk as she looked up to Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi,"

"Oh God,"

"Can you do me a favor and take Momo and me to breakfast? Then I'll buy you lunch like I promised." She said putting on a pout. He looked at her, then Momo, then her again.

"Oh fine," he sighed as Migumi dragged him into town, followed by a smirking Momo.

* * *

They walked into a restaurant and were looking for a table when they heard Asuma call out to them.

"Hey Kakashi, out on a date?" Asked Asuma who was sitting across from Kurenai at a small table.

"No" He answered plainly.

"Come on guys, I'm hungry." Momo said with an annoyed tone as she seeming popped out of nowhere.

"How did she do that?" Kurenai asked Migumi.

"It's better not to ask,"

"Oh, so it's a little family breakfast?" Asuma asked with a smirk.

"Well, what do you call what you and Kurenai are doing?" Kakashi shot back.

"How about we just drop it?" Kurenai suggested and Kakashi and Asuma nodded in agreement.

Momo gave Kakashi an annoyed glare that said 'you will regret it if you don't get me food'

"I know, I know, we're going" He said.

They were seated at a table on the other side of the restaurant and ordered their breakfast. Thinking Momo wouldn't notice, Kakashi put his arm around Migumi.

"Don't even think about it Kakashi, I know exactly what you're doing." Momo said angrily giving him a death glare. Kakashi quickly took his arm back, noticing that Momo wasn't going to befriend him so easily.

The food came and they ate quickly. Both Migumi and Kakashi had to meet up with their teams to bring them to the first part of the Chuunin exams.

* * *

"Good morning Migumi-sensei!!" Koyuki yelled cheerily as Migumi and Momo approached them at the door to the academy. Both Koyuki and Yuffie were already there waiting for them.

"Hey Koyuki, are you worried about the exam?" Yuffie asked, petting Mia.

"Not really, it can't be that hard. Besides, we've been training for months just for this, we have to pass or that would all be a waste. What do you think Momo?"

"I don't know about you guys, but this is going to be easy for me"

"Of course" Koyuki ad Yuffie sighed.

"Alright girls, are you ready?" Migumi said grinning.

"Yes!" The three said determined.

"Good, now go and show them what real ninja can do!"

"Right!" They said and walked in with Migumi waving and shouting good luck.

* * *

They walked into a room full of genin. They recognized the three Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji that they met at that restaurant, and then saw Koyuki's cousin, Sakura, and her teammates, Naruto and Sasuke. The six of them were standing and talking with three others. One was a brown haired guy with a hood on and a white and brown dog. There was another guy, also with brown hair, that had sunglasses and a shirt with a collar that covered most of his face. The last one was a shy looking girl with short indigo hair and pale, lavender eyes with no pupils. Yuffie and Koyuki noticed this and wondered if she was blind like Momo. Koyuki ran over to greet her cousin, followed by Yuffie and Momo.

"You idiot! We have to stay together; you can't go running off without warning us!" Momo scolded.

"Sorry, sorry, jeez,"

"Hey you guys, you didn't tell us you were participating in the Chuunin exams too!!" Yuffie said excitedly, Mia cheering in agreement.

"Who are you people?" The boy with the dog asked.

"Oh, this is my cousin, Koyuki, and her teammates, Momo and Yuffie." Sakura introduced.

"And this is Mia," Yuffie said holding out the excited penguin.

"Oh, I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru," said the brown haired boy as he held out his dog.

"My name is Shino," said the boy with the sunglasses.

"A-and I'm Hinata" Said the girl with a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you," Koyuki said looking at Shino.

"Me too," Yuffie said looking curiously at Kiba with Mia squirming in her arms.

"Hey, you didn't tell us you were going to be in the Chuunin exams either" Naruto interrupted.

"Why else would a team of genin come here with their sensei?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto like he was a complete moron.

"Um…"

"Idiot"

The twelve genin noticed all the others filing into another room and followed suit.

* * *

They were brought to a big classroom with many rows of seats. They were seated separately from their teammates and there was a man with tons of scars all over his face. He introduced himself, saying he was their first instructor, and explained the rules if the first test, which was to be a written exam. That if they were caught cheating three times they're whole team would be disqualified.

The tests were handed out; Momo received a specially made one in brail. Reading the questions, Momo quickly caught on that the questions were way to difficult for any genin at this level and that they were supposed to cheat undetected. This was immensely easy for her. All she had to do was listen for anyone who was writing down the answers and use her sonar-like ability and copy the movements.

Koyuki, not quite as quick as Momo, but probably more so than most, used a vine with an eye at the end, allowing her to see the answers of the other unsuspecting genin.

Yuffie caught on and silently consulted with Mia. She then realized that she could hear Kiba talking to Akamaru and, of course with experience in talking to animals, could understand that they were speaking of the answers.

'Well that made things a hell of a lot easier.' She thought and would be sure to thank him later.

The three of them finished about fifteen minutes before most of the other genin even figured out what to do. They sat there patiently, Yuffie began thinking of the boy with the dog, Kiba, Yuffie remembered the name, and akumaru. Momo was preoccupied examining someone with an intriguingly high chakra level, she had never seen anyone with such a level. Koyuki watched some small bugs which she soon realized were coming from Shino boy, she became interested immediately. Before they knew it the test was over and the instructor was asking if anyone wanted to quit now.

'Of course not,' they all thought.

At that moment something crashed through the window and suddenly there was a banner and a woman with purple hair standing in front of it in a triumphant pose.

"Alright maggots, you're all mine now!" She yelled.

"Early again as usual" said the instructor, whom was behind her banner that was pinned to the floor and ceiling with kunai.

"Whoops, oh well." She said before proceeding to explain the next task, which was to take place in the forest of death.

* * *

"This next task seems interesting." Momo said to her teammates as they walked out of the academy.

"Yeah, sounds like fun!" Yuffie said excitedly, Mia nodding in agreement.

"I know, I can't wait." Finished Koyuki before they met up with Migumi and began to tell her how easy the first task was.

* * *

Alrighty, hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if you like my writing. If you do Emily and I might switch writing every other chapter or something. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, I know it was kinda a long wait again, but that's because Emily went to sleep away camp for two weeks. I started this chapter, but then ran out of ideas. Thankfully, Emily came back and saved the day.

* * *

"Don't worry Momo, I know where we can go" Migumi smirked as the two picked up their supplies, trying to save them from being ruined by the rain. 

Migumi summoned her bat and her and Momo hopped on. They landed near the entrance of an apartment building. Momo smirked as they sneaked their way past the sleeping receptionist and up the stairs, she figured out where this was going.

Migumi knocked on one of the doors and waited. After a moment they heard faint sounds of a person shuffling across the floor inside. The door opened and there stood a half asleep, groggy looking Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi, it's raining and us and our stuff is all wet, I was wondering if maybe we could spend the night with you?" Migumi said sweetly and put on an innocent smile. Then nudged Momo, who did the same.

"It's three in the morning." Kakashi stated plainly.

"Yeah, we know. So can we stay?"

Kakashi looked from Migumi to Momo, then back to Migumi.

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll pull out the couch."

Kakashi went to set up the couch, which had a full sized pull out bed as the two kunoichi dropped all of their bags and supplies by the door. He finished with the couch and turned back to his bed to find Migumi sprawled across it already asleep. Then he turned back to the couch and saw the Momo was also sprawled out and sleeping.

He looked back to Migumi again and sighed. 'Might as well not even bother' he thought grabbing a large blanket and settling on the floor.

Migumi woke up, still on Kakashi's bed, and heard that the shower was running. She yawned, remembering the previous night's events. She looked around and noticed that the pull out bed was empty. She knew Momo wouldn't take a shower in Kakashi's house, she could tell she wasn't very fond of him, yet.

"So that means that Kakashi's in the shower now… then where's Momo?" she thought out loud. She got up and looked around for any sign of Momo. She peeked into the small kitchen, around the bed room that adjoined with little living area that had the pull out bed that Momo slept on. Momo was no where to be found. That's when she started to panic.

"KAKASHI, MOMO IS GONE!!!!!!!" She screamed as kicked down the bathroom door. Kakashi peered around the shower curtain with his normal eye, being careful not to show more of his face than she had already seen.

"Okay," he started calmly, "Let's start with you putting my door back into place that you kindly kicked off the hinges" he said gesturing towards the door that was now on the floor with a giant crack in the middle.

"Then I'll get dressed and help you find her."

"Right," she said taking a deep breath, "yeah, good plan, hurry up." She said quickly and then picked up the door and put back in place.

Kakashi grabbed a towel and quickly dried off and got dressed. He opened the door, which just fell off its hinges, sighed, and said "Alright, what's wrong?"

"Momo is gone, she's not here, I can' find her or my wallet!!" She yelled with a worried tone.

"Wait, you mean you can't find Momo or your wallet?"

"Isn't that what I just said?!"

"Okay, it's eight in the morning, I barely have any food in the house, your wallet is missing, and a thirteen year old kunoichi is no where to be found. Have you put these together yet?"

"YES!!! Now where do you think she _is_?"

Kakashi sighed, "Gee, I don't know, perhaps she's getting something for breakfast?"

"What kind of stupid idea is- oh." Migumi started to laugh nervously.

And then, as if on queue, Momo walked into the apartment with two bags in her hands.

"Hey, you were out eggs and stuff, so here. Now make breakfast, I'm hungry." Momo said in a bored tone. Kakashi and Migumi just stared at her. Awkward silence. "Um… did I miss something?" Momo asked and cocked her head slightly to the right.

"How could you leave without telling anybody?!" Migumi screamed.

"Migumi, I left a note on the kitchen counter." Momo stated plainly. Momo walked into the kitchen, set down the grocery bags, and picked up the note she left, handing it to Migumi.

_Migumi,_

_Getting food._

_Momo_

Momo never was overly talkative, apparently. "You mean you freaked out over Momo not being here and kicked down my bathroom door because you didn't find the note in the middle of the counter?" Kakashi asked disbelievingly.

"You kicked down the bathroom door? Was he in it?" Momo asked trying to stifle a laugh. "Yeah" Kakashi and Migumi said in unison. Then Momo burst out laughing, though she did manage to choke out "Nice one" somewhere in between.

Kakashi sighed. "I'm not much of a cook, I usually eat out" he said. He glanced up at Migumi looking hopeful, not to his surprised, she laughed.

"Last time I tried to cook I burned down half the house." She said. Kakashi then figured it was best to give Migumi a good five feet between her and the oven. This was a good idea considering she would probably not only have burned his apartment down, but the ones around him. Momo sighed loudly, obviously wanting their attention; they turned to see her go into some cabinets and pulled out a box of Sunokix cereal. She then found a bowl and spoon. Went it to the fridge and got the two milk that was on the door. She poured the cereal in the bowl and little corn flakes and brightly colored marshmellows, resembling smiles, rainbows, a boy and girl holding hands and hearts. Migumi couldn't help giggle at the girly cereal Kakashi had. "It tastes really good" he said.

"I'm sure" Migumi laughed. Momo opened the milk and had a disgusted look on her face. She went to the sink and poured it out, then threw out the container considering the milk had smelled like a dying animal. She went over to the bag she brought back and emptied it. Bacon, eggs and fat-free milk spilled out on to the counter. She got the milk, poured it in to the cereal and began to eat. Migumi and Kakashi just stood there for a moment before Migumi turned around to see a small bird on the window with a message attached to its foot. Migumi walked over and untied it, Kakashi followed. She opened and gasped dropping the letter on the ground.

_Kuria- _

_Where are you? You're missing your sisters birthday, stop by. Or were gonna t__rack you down and force you to come!__ And don't forget a present honey. _

_Love always. XOXO,_

_Mom_

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. Please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

Ta da! Chapter Eleven! Aren't you excited? This one might be a little confusing.

* * *

"Momo, sounds likes mom's coming" Migumi said with a shaking voice. Momo stopped eating her spoon half way raised to her mouth. Frozen, her jaw dropped.

"G-G-Grandma?" Momo stuttered.

"Yes" Migumi said quietly, staring down at the piece of paper. "Momo" Migumi said trying her best to sound chipper and happy. "Come on, let's go get the other girls and get you to your next task, hm?" she said but you could still hear some despair in her voice.

"Of course" Momo snapped obviously not so happy about this. Momo left the apartment leavening Kakashi and Migumi alone for a moment.

"Can I ask you a favor" Migumi wisphered.

"Anything" Kakashi said realizing that something was wrong.

"Mom doesn't think girls should be ninjas" Migumi started touching her head band. "She thinks I've been on vacation site seeing at some villages." She looked up a Kakashi, her eyes shimmering. "And it would be good if it stayed that way" Migumi finished looking down at her feet.

"Of course" Kakashi said finally. Migumi left the apartment in a hurry and met up with Momo, looking for the other girls who were all ready there. They got prepared and signed the waver the sensei in charge, Anko talking scarily, but luckily the girls seemed unfazed. They got to their gates finally and went in as the whistle sounded. Migumi walked up to Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi, sorry to bug you," she began.

'_This isn't right. Migumi isn't this polite. I wonder what's going on.' _Kakashi thought.

"I forgot some stuff at your apartment, gotta get out of my ninja gear."

"Of course, come on let's go" Kakashi said, he didn't realize it at first but he held his hand out, as though for Migumi to hold it. But he didn't realize what was going on until Migumi's hand curved around his into a firm grasp, the two walked back to the apartment walking surprising close. Migumi wasn't acting like herself and neither was Kakashi. Migumi shuffled through her bag once they were there and pulled out an elegant dress. Migumi went off into the bathroom slowly removing the door and putting it back. She made a mental note to get Kakashi a new door after the 'incident'. She slipped on the dress and looked in the mirror.

"Hello Princess Kuria" Migumi sighed she hated the dress, made her feel slutty. She brushed out her hair pulling it into shape and putting on the ugly excuse for a crown. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Kakashi gap.

"You look gorgeous" he was stunned. '_She looks amazing in that dress, EXTREMELY hot. Oh God. I just want to hold her, so badly right now.' _Kakashi thought to himself. Migumi blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you" Migumi whispered. "Well Mom will make a surprise visit anytime now and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want it here. You wanna walk around a bit in town? OH! And around my mom call me Kuria okay?" Migumi said suddenly.

"Okay" Kakashi said they headed out and walked though the marketplace. The head of every man turned as they passed, even one's with girlfriends or wives who were usually given a good slap afterward.

"MY BABY!" they heard a someone say in an odd tone- as though talking to a four year old that just learned there first word- or mom popping out of no where for a surprise visit. If you guessed mom congratulations you get a gold star. She came up behind Migumi hugging her rocking her back and forth as she embraced her. (Sounds rated R, I know- Gives me the chills). Heads were turning again, but not for Migumi, but for the show going on. Kakashi stood off to the side unsure of what to do. When the hum-I mean hugging was over mom noticed Kakashi. Kakashi was afraid of what would happen. I'm not talking ninja battle afraid, more along the lines of sky diving and realizing you grabbed a backpack and not a parachute. "You got a boyfriend" Mom sighed happily including Kakashi, in what he was in fear of, a good ol' mom hug. "Your strong" she sad happily giggling afterward. "You've got to protect my little girl, you got that?" she said hitting her pointer finger on his nose. Which was pretty funny considering Migumi was an elite ninja. "Hey little sis" a women with long following red hair approached turning heads- of men and even a few women.

'_Of course this wouldn't be complete without a visit from little Miss Perfect'_ Migumi thought. The day was going to be far worse then what she thought it would be.

* * *

Alrighty, we hope you liked it! Please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again! This one took alot of thinking, I'm not sure why, oh well. Emily did most of the writing here. We hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Will of the blind shinobi

The girls walked silently though the forest of death. Momo stopped abruptly listening carefully. "Too strong, follow me." Momo said loud enough for Koyuki, Yuffie and Mia to hear but no one else. She rushed off far too fast leaving the others behind. Momo wouldn't go in a strait line, no, too easy. She would be trying to find someone weak

"Damn, we'll never be able to find her... she has our scroll. Might as well go get some scrolls ourselves in case Momo, by some miracle, doesn't. Come on Koyuki" Yuffie motioned knowing they would not catch up with Momo. They went in a different direction looking for some weak ninja.

-Momo-

She traveled until she heard a blood curdling scream. She turned and went in to the direction it came from. Dropping down from the tree she leapt to, she landed in a pool of blood. She fingered it, fresh. Who ever did this must have their scroll. That was Momo's plan after all, to find someone with two scrolls and take both considering she couldn't tell them apart. Eventually she found some people, two men and a woman. She jumped down in front of them. Momo felt a giant gust of wind that nearly knocking her off her feet. Momo figured someone was creating the wind. So she devised a plan, a rather mischievous plan. She made an all black shadow clone in a near by tree. She switched places with it as soon as she felt the next gust of wind. There was a laugh made by a woman.

"Of course! The kid's blind. Doesn't understand the concept of color!" the women laughed. "Didn't you see? Her eyes are blank!" She laughed harder. _'Perfect'_ Momo smirked happily. Next she brought down a second colored clone of herself. She heard the women run toward it, taking the bait. Momo jumped down behind her stabbing her kunai in to her back. Then she jumped a few steps backward to hear the moan of the women, then a thump indicating she fell. Momo smiled happily. "Temari!" a man gasped and rushed to her. Momo ran forward intending to attack the man strait on, but ran into a wall. She feels backward tumbling to get up. _'Why didn't I feel the vibrations?'_ Momo thought as she felt the wall, it wasn't an ordinary wall. It was sand. The wall faded away after a moment but there was no sand on the ground. Momo could feel the sand move though the air. Not good. Momo could feel someone moving silently behind her.

She spun around fast, but not fast enough sand was surrounding her, incasing her so she couldn't move. Momo heard the woman get up but she just stood there with the first man letting the second one behind Momo. The sand got tighter and tighter, only Momo's head was free. She flung her head down, biting off some sand and spitting it out. Momo's last hope to free one of her arms then maybe, just maybe she could free herself, but then the sand tightened around Momo's neck making her unable to even lick the sand. Momo knew if the sand got any tighter she would die. Momo tried to move any part of her but couldn't. But then the sand just stopped.

Momo heard a faint whisper not meant for her ears. "Momo," the voice came from the man behind her, Momo had a hunch it was the man controlling the sand. The voice sounded familiar, but it couldn't be.

-Flashback-

Momo was five years old. It was before her parents disowned her. When she still lived in the land of the wind; in the Sand village. She wasn't even originally from the sand village but somewhere else her parents wouldn't tell her. She was considered useless and failure to her parents because of her blindness. Momo was sulking one night walking down the streets (Yeah, her parents did want her dead. They sent her out at night, in a city of angry ninja. Sounds happy, huh?) Anyway, one night Momo was surprised to feel vibrations of another child. Someone else out so late at night. When she got closing she could hear little splashes of water hitting the ground. "Hello?" Momo asked, quickly sitting down a little far from the boy, but not too far. (Yes, she can tell it's a boy but lets not go in to detail about how she can tell, okay?)

"Why aren't you running? Can't you see what I am" the boy sobbed angrily.

"No. I'm blind," Momo said in a matter of fact sort of way. "I'm Momo," she said.

"My name is Gaara, do you want to run now?" he asked.

"No." Momo said. The two became as close as two five year olds can get within a week.

Unfortunately, a week after they had met Momo was abandoned, and Migumi, who was on a mission at the time, took her in. But Gaara never forgot the day someone didn't hide from him.

-End Flashback-

"Gaara?" Momo whispered and the sand slowly loosened and disappeared. Momo dropped to her knees, losing balance as it left. She heard the women whisper to the first man too low for Gaara to hear but not Momo. (Go supersensitive hearing! WAA-HOO) "I've never seen Gaara take pity on anyone" Gaara stepped toward Momo and helped her up. "Why did I never see you again?" he asked quietly so the other two could not hear. "My parents brought me to a different village and abandoned me." Momo said.

"I thought you were like the others." Gaara said.

"I have no reason to be sacred. It's good to hear you again Gaara. I'm sorry but I should probably find the rest of my team." Momo said.

"I understand" Gaara said.

"I'll meet up with you after the second task. Goodbye Gaara!" Momo said as she ran in to the forest in search of her squad.

"Hey Gaara, why did you help her?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, why didn't you just kill her?" the man added.

"That is none of you concern." Gaara answered calmly.

* * *

Ta da! Hope you liked it. Oh, guess what! Tomorrow is our family reunion, so we're gonna be together all day thinking of new things for the story. Ideas flow way better in person, plus less to type. Please review! 


End file.
